


Sons of Apocalypse

by louloupmiss



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aliens, Angst, Apocalypse, Cold, Fluff and Angst, Global Warming, M/M, Warm, Winter, sun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-12 19:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18017117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louloupmiss/pseuds/louloupmiss
Summary: Mark loves Donghyuck, Donghyuck loves Mark, but Donghyuck chases warm and threatens the whole world and Mark needs to stop him.





	1. The End of Everything

**Author's Note:**

> This is first fanfiction ever (yes, ever) I will write (and I engage to FINISH IT) on AO3. It was only inspired by me (no, my mind isn't fully dumb). I hope this fanfic breaks your heart as much as writing it breaks mine. Aha, just kidding. Anyways, I hope you will enjoy your stay in this angst world!

“There’s no other way.”

The words sunk deep inside the two friends’ hearts. The light-haired boy’s huff soon came out of his mouth, hiding his trembling hands while crossing his hands across his chest. He didn’t understand why his best friend was close to breaking down; why he was speaking as he had the future of the whole world on his shoulders; why did his eyes got so watery. He knew he could be a crybaby, but to that point? It was unreal. Instead of giving all his attention to him, he resumed into chopping the vegetables, in order to cook the noodles he promised to him hours ago.

“What are you talking about, Mark? I didn’t know you could get drunk so early in the day,” he joked, glancing briefly at the elder, only frowning at the sight of how pale he was and how he seemed to struggle to keep his composure. What in the world was happening to him? Was he really drunk? “Hey, you should sit down, if you’re not feeling well.” Mark took the advice, sitting down on one of the tools aligned against the counter in the middle of the kitchen. Just in front of him.

Donghyuck briefly abandoned his vegetables, his attention now on the elder, who was massaging his temples as if his head was pounding – and it was, it really was. Mark hadn’t felt that nauseous ever since their last party together. – leaving the knife behind in order to figure out what was wrong with him. “You know you can tell me anything, right?” He tried to reassure him, only resulting in Mark tensing up before him. “It’s not… A simple thing to say… To explain…” He truly sounded devastated. And Donghyuck pushed back the thought that maybe, Mark was confessing to him. Thing he had been waiting for so long now – maybe ever since they moved in apartments next to each other and started going to parties and getting wasted together. Donghyuck just had that thing for Mark, that thing he preferred keeping to himself in order to save their friendship, that thing he only thought at night, when he was alone and feeling lonely in his bed, or when the elder’s arms were wrapped around him in the morning, after getting drunk and deciding to sleep together. And sometimes, just sometimes, Donghyuck got lost in contemplation of the elder’s features; just like he was just now. Pretty nose, pretty eyes, a mouth that demanded nothing but kisses and attention, soft features and that frown he was adorning whenever he was anxious.

Mark sighing brought him right back to reality. This wasn’t about feelings; it was for something greater, something beyond their comprehension. Mark knew now; they were born solely for that end, and the end was now, or never. He would never have the courage to do that later. He thought he could have a night with the younger, a peaceful night, without having to worry; but the whole world was waiting. Maybe it was better done sooner rather than later.

But Donghyuck was completely unaware. He lived, not knowing what he was made for, what was happening because he existed. Because he was born. He was just being a normal teenager looking for a place in society, partying with his friends, kissing and playing spin-the-bottle or seven minutes in heaven just for the sake of having fun. He was being Haechan, Full-sun, brightening the whole world – too brightly now, for everyone’s sake. And he was looking at Mark so innocently, so sweetly, ready to do anything in his power to ease the weight on his shoulders. He deserved better. He deserved a better ending, a better fate than this one. He was brilliant in his studies, always ready to help others; why did it have to be him?

The younger panicked the moment he saw a tear rolling down the elder’s cheek, moving fast to rest a comforting hand upon his shoulder, a hand Mark would never reject. He just hides his face in his hands, feeling miserable as Donghyuck soothed him. “That must be quite stressful if your crybaby self is jumping out just like that,” he tried to joke, though fell into deaf ears, not even earning a huff from the elder. Ordinarily, he would have smacked his shoulder and ask him to at least fake being amused. But this time, it sounded too serious for him to do such thing. He just allowed silence to settle between them, his hand never failing to soothe his best friend; only when he stopped crying did Donghyuck separated from him and returned to his vegetables. The water was boiling in the pan, waiting for him to throw ramens in it; which he did pretty rapidly, trying to leave Mark to his quiet sobs for a hot minute so he could calm down. He was positive the elder would tell him what was going on. He always did.

The silence lasted long. Decently long. Maybe too long for Donghyuck’s taste, but he knew he had to be patient.

It’s only when he felt arms sneak around his waist and he jolted, that his attention finally came back on the elder. More on the strings of hair he could see, since Mark’s head was hanging low on his shoulder. It was tickling him, not to mention the feeling of the other’s mouth pressed slightly against his clothed shoulder was sending shivers down his spine. They were too close, and it was nearly suffocating in the silence, but Donghyuck didn’t make a move, because Mark’s hands were trembling as he clung firmly to the younger’s shirt. If he had stopped crying, he didn’t let go of the burden he seemed to be holding. Trying his best to ignore the warm body flushed onto his own, Donghyuck placed the vegetables in the pan with the ramens, careful not to burn himself with the boiling water in the process of dropping it.

“Mark, what’s wrong?” He asked, concerned by the other’s state as his hands covered the elder’s, thumb gently soothing his skin in a somehow more loving manner he would have wanted to. It was only after some time that the elder’s voice finally erupted, muffled by Donghyuck’s shirt.

“You know I love you, right?”

Donghyuck’s heart sped up in his chest and he prayed – he literally prayed – that Mark couldn’t feel it through his shirt. Maybe he also flushed, but he was more comfortable with that, since Mark couldn’t see his face at all. He couldn’t think straight right now, not with their proximity, not with the words he just heard coming out of Mark’s mouth in a barely audible whisper. He knew that he only meant it in a platonic friendly way, that he only was like a little brother to him because they literally grew up together, but wow, this, hurts. Hope hurts. Hope that they could be more than just seemingly brothers, seemingly friends; a blurred line between friends and family. Donghyuck wanted Mark. He wanted Mark in all the ways Mark didn’t want him.

“Yeah, I do too,” came Donghyuck’s reply, bitter, and he felt the other shake his head on his shoulder.

“No. I mean it, Hyuck. I love you.”

Silence fell once again between the two of them. Donghyuck’s system just stopped functioning for a moment, and only Mark’s thumbs rubbing against his stomach brought him back to reality.

“You’re lying.”

“I’m not.”

“Stop it, Mark.”

“Hyuck, I said it. I mean it. I love you.”

But it sounded too odd; too strange, to be real. Donghyuck freed himself from his grasp and turned around to face him. If he was lying to him, he wanted him to lie in front of him; not hidden in his shoulder. But Mark still had red, puffy eyes, he seemed like he wanted to add something, but he couldn’t, and still didn’t. He looked helpless, like he didn’t know how to love Donghyuck anymore, like he didn’t know what to do about the situation. And it made the younger want to press his lips against his, but something about his appearance also made Donghyuck feel sad, and guilty, and he had no idea why. It made his insides twist in anxiety, fists clenching and taking a deep breath in order to calm himself down.

Tension was rising between the two of them. If Donghyuck was hungry for Mark’s lips, so was Mark for Donghyuck’s; but he knew he couldn’t give in, and it made everything worse, the atmosphere too hot and too overwhelming.

“Why are you doing this?” Donghyuck whispered, as if he had understood everything, as if he knew where this was leading already. Mark sighed shakily, rubbing his hands against his forehead, calming down. He took slow, daring steps towards the other, cornering him against the counter of the kitchen. Both had long forgotten the cooking ramens in the pan, behind Donghyuck.

“I just want to say it one time,” Mark whispered, placing his hands near Donghyuck’s sides, a breath away from his lips. Maybe he had chosen to give in. One kiss wouldn’t kill either of them, right? It was selfish, but Mark just wanted it desperately. If he had to end Donghyuck’s life in order to save the world, he wanted to have him for himself. Just for a minute. May the Gods forgive him.

He doesn’t know where he got all the sudden courage to stand so close and be so intimately close to Donghyuck, nor why he actually confessed, even if there was chances the younger wasn’t in love with him. He just wanted him to know before he died, and he wanted him to know why he had to die. Even if it broke him to tell him. Because yes, it was fucking unfair he had to be in love with the one man who was causing the entire apocalypse by his mere existence – and that he was the one who was supposed to save them all. The fact they were basically Romeo and Juliet made him want to puke. It was ridiculous. The entire world was being ridiculous. He couldn’t possibly understand how a person could be the end of the human race, especially Donghyuck, who just was too nice, too kind, too sweet, too… Bright.

The younger’s expression was confused, eyes briefly giving glances to Mark’s lips as the elder spoke, and Mark could see the blush on his face, he could feel his heart furiously beating. He just would have wanted to be able to see more of this Donghyuck; the flustered one, not the bratty, bitchy, sassy one.

“I am so in love with you, Lee Donghyuck, but I have to kill you.”


	2. CHILDHOOD MEMORIES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Donghyuck deals with having a way too cold body for everyone's (including his own) taste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See, this is how quick I can be at writing a chapter. Enjoy your ride, this chapter places some precise stuffs to understand why Donghyuck and Mark came to t h a t.

Donghyuck’s world had always been cold. His father was always scared whenever he went out, and it was cold, that he’d freeze on place. Winter was hell; summer was his favorite time of year. As the little boy he was, he almost always fed from other’s body warmth; explaining why he was so touchy with everyone, always asking for cuddles and hugs, even for pats on his head. He was constantly chasing warmth.

He had never met his mother. His father barely talked about her and Donghyuck never dared to keep asking when his dad would only dodge the question (“Eat your soup, and go to your room”, he would almost always reply whenever the questions came at diner). The boy knew it had to do with the way she disappeared after he was born, he wasn’t stupid, he could read his dad like an opened book. He never made any move to learn about her, especially since he had other stuffs to think about. Especially that boy of a year older, his neighbor, Mark Lee.

At first, Donghyuck hated him. He hated his seemingly cold appearance, he hated his smile when someone would tell him a joke, the way he had to laugh so loud and clapping or hitting everything his hand could reach. The first times his dad had visited Mark’s and Donghyuck had to come had been hell. Mark was cold, but warm at the same time; and Donghyuck didn’t know how to act around him, and he hated it. For a while, he just ignored him, whenever he saw him. And then there was that one time, a few months after their first encounter, when Mark just dragged him to his room and asked him what was wrong with him, why did he never talk to him. Turned out Mark was just too shy as a child to approach Donghyuck because Donghyuck was too bright, yet too cold. That night, the two seven-year-old kids slept against each other, their father soft upon the discovery of the younger flushed against Mark, nuzzling onto his neck to chase his body warmth.

“Are you a vampire?” Mark asked one day, when they were playing on the swings in the elder’s garden. Donghyuck had stared at him like he just made a lame joke, but Mark was serious; he looked too serious to Donghyuck’s taste. His eyes full of curiosity, shinning innocently, staring straight inside Donghyuck’s soul. It made him a bit uncomfortable: mostly because he knew why Mark was asking, and he disliked it, disliked his body and it being so contradictory: his skin kissed by the sun but his body as cold as ice.

“Am’ not.” He replied coldly, looking away from him, to the garden where he knew his father was working with his plants and flowers.

Mark barely nodded, but Donghyuck could feel him radiate with curiosity, that the interrogatory wasn’t over just yet. He would have thought his coldness would prevent the elder from asking any more questions, but it unfortunately didn’t work. Mark seemed to be eager to know Donghyuck more, to understand scientifically why he was so cold. It was no use to try to understand, because Donghyuck had tried anything, his father had tried everything, but he was always, constantly cold.

“Then why is your skin so cold?”

Why did Mark had to be so free, so blunt.

“I don’t know.”

He nodded simply, leaving the younger alone to his mood to contemplate the sweet sky of august. Maybe Mark wasn’t aware his comments made Donghyuck moody, but if he did, he didn’t show it. Silence settled between them, not necessarily awkward, but not really comfortable either. At some point, Donghyuck’s feet swung from side to side, the swing moving slowly.

“Get up.”

The younger raised a brow upon the sudden order. “I beg your pardon?”

“Get up. From the swing.”

“Why?”

“Just do it.”

Donghyuck sighed deeply, rising from his spot as the elder moved to stand in front of him. Mark wasted no time in wrapping his fingers around Donghyuck’s wrist, pulling him closer and enveloping him with his body warmth. The younger let out a breath when he abruptly hit Mark’s chest – more like, all the air inside his lungs was expulsed – processing the information. He was against the elder, Mark’s arms wrapped around him. And he frowned. Maybe his heart raced, though the explanation he gave it was that he was startled by the sudden movement. And he soon realized that Mark was simply trying to give him some of his body warm.

“You’re a dumbass,” he huffed, only throwing his arms around him to nuzzle against him slightly, a small smile spreading on his cheeks.

And then there was a little voice, deep down inside his brain, like a small whisper. A small, soft, raw whisper. A simple; “I want his warmth.” All over again, turning inside his head like a tornado, one that made him cling tighter on his shirt. Maybe Donghyuck was actually scared. This voice, it wasn’t good, but it wanted something he craved: warmth, a constant source of warmth. And he wasn’t even sure if it was his own voice, or just… Another voice. But it still was here now: and he wanted to stay in Mark’s arms for so much longer.

The elder soon pulled away when he heard his father shout his name.

“I have to go…” He rubbed the back of his nape, slightly awkward.

Donghyuck forced a shrug, nodding his head.

“Go ahead. Your dad needs you.”

And so Mark left, leaving a small peck on Donghyuck’s head, and Donghyuck found himself slightly more moody than usual as he walked away, his own feet moving straight back to his own house. Maybe his dad needed his help as well. Though he had no desire to help anyone right now.

All he wanted was to be back inside Mark’s arms, his warm body against his.

And that’s when the weather started changing. And Donghyuck felt - oddly - slightly warmer this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
> You can scream at me @_EMPATHV on Twitter

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
> You can scream at me @_EMPATHV on Twitter


End file.
